


Calm Before the Storm

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nemeton is waiting. Biding it's time before all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** The Nemeton is sort of a sentient being? It has thoughts/feelings, but they're more along the lines of absorbing the thoughts/feelings of the sacrificed.
> 
> **A/N 2:** I don't even know where this came from, but I was watching the news when I remember I signed up for this, and this was the first thing that came to mind. Also, since I haven't seen beyond season 1, I'm piecing together a timeline based on what I read of the episodes of seasons 2-present, so this is set sometime after Derek killed Paige and just up until Scott, Stiles and Allison try to find their parents.
> 
> **A/N 3:** Written for Prompt 126: Calm Before the Storm at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/).

It was waiting. For what, it didn't know, but it was big. All powerful and life altering.

Time was drawing near and many great things would be happening around it and to it.

It just needed more. More time. More power. More of something; fires, plagues, death and destruction to be it's fuel; to make clear what was happening and when.

..:..

Sacrifices. Spells. Energy absorbed through the roots.

It was growing. Growing, growing, growing. Stronger, stronger, stronger.

Soon it's destiny would be fulfilled. It would shine bright, calling to all.

Then nothing. Just the calm before the storm.

..:..

Then a great sacrifice was made.

Now it hummed. Vibrated with power, attracting anything and everything to it.

It released a long imprisoned creature, but didn't care. It too craved the supernatural that would soon be upon them.

It called out to those that could give it more power. Whispering to the supernatural. Beckoning all that could recognize it's power and add to it while at the same time grow from it. It called for more death. More destruction. More power.

It was pulsing. From it's deep roots to the new growth that was quickly taken away.

It was coming alive.


End file.
